


Too, very, so much, my heart is fluttering right now

by orphan_account



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, M/M, STOP i want to make more for this ship this was so rushed but i wanted 2 post smthn, Sleepy Cuddles, This is cute, actually the onf tag is empty as fuck i need to fill it up, anyway, blessedt, both of them r super shy n cute, cheek kissing???, icb im making the first fic for this pairing wow, jaeyoung is here for like 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Changyoon is too affectionate for Minseok to handle





	Too, very, so much, my heart is fluttering right now

**Author's Note:**

> its 1am rn.... this video ruined me https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_QuXwViJVPs&t=1s

Minseok is stressed. And tired. And sleepy.

One of the reasons being that they had just debuted, only taking breaks that lasts only for a few minutes and then going back to practicing after and second, he's lacking sleep, for two weeks now, actually. and third, which is actually the reason why he lacks sleep, Changyoon.

His constant teasing, hugging and overall affection for the younger makes it hard for him to even go to sleep since his mind can’t help but go after the thoughts of the older whispering in his ear, even though it was innocent things like ‘what do you want to eat for lunch?’ or ‘raise your voice higher when you’re singing, don’t be shy’.

Minseok has no idea what he should do about it, he’s losing sleep over this and it’s affecting his performance when practicing thus making Changyoon cling onto him more to guide him. It’s driving him crazy yet the older seems to be clueless about how much he’s riling up Minseok.

Minseok groaned, sitting up on the couch and winced when he felt his spine ache, sleeping on the couch to take a nap on their day off was not a good idea. He not only has an aching back but he was left at the dorm alone with none other than Changyoon since he made up some excuse to not go out with the others.

He stood up, wanting to continue his nap in his bed rather than on the uncomfortable, small sofa. His hand gripped the doorknob of his room and was welcomed by the image of the older boy laying on his bed, looking at his phone, thankfully somewhat clothed although not really since he was in only a pair of boxers and a tanktop.

Minseok bit his lip, he was used to this sight and it was oh so frustrating.

He made his way towards the ladder attaching his and Changyoon’s bed, clutching his pillow against his chest and blinking heavily.

“Minseok-ah! You look so tired! Why don’t you come sleep in my bed, you probably don’t even have enough strength to climb the ladder.” _Damn you and how considerate you are_ , Minseok yelled inwardly as he sighed and got on Changyoon’s bed. The other discarded his phone and welcomed the younger in his arms, cooing at the sleepy boy.

"Minseok? Why are you so sleepy? It’s only 11 in the morning." Changyoon asked, meanwhile caressing the younger’s back.

Minseok shrugged, _it’s because of you_.

"You slept late again, didn’t you? I heard you shift a few times before I fell asleep." Minseok can see Changyoon rolling his eyes, but a smile can be seen on his pretty face.

Minseok gripped his pillow tighter, "I’ve been kind of having a hard time sleeping these last few weeks."

Changyoon raised a brow, "Why? And why were you sleeping on the couch instead of in your bed earlier?"

"Hyung! I’m tired, please let me sleep." he whined. Changyoon stifled a giggle.

Changyoon scooted back until his side hit the wall, patting the spot beside him. The older of the two smiled fondly, his smile reaching his eyes as he saw Minseok lay down and rubbed his arm softly. He managed to lay down successfully beside Changyoon, sighing in content when his back hit the soft mattress behind him. Minseok turned to face the older.

"Comfortable?" Changyoon asked him, a soft smile on his face as his eyes blinked sleepily. Maybe he wasn’t the only one missing on sleep.

"Yeah, thank you hyung." he mumbled back, eyes closing slowly. He felt Changyoon scooting towards him, and his eyes opened due to the feeling of a sudden weight being rested on his middle while another weight resting on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Minseok asked, but lifted an arm to circle around Changyoon's waist as if by habit. Changyoon looked up at him, a pout evident on his face and Minseok almost melted at the sight. "Cuddling, obviously." Changyoon said, snuggling his face further on Minseok's chest.

He felt his heartbeat quickening.

Minseok heard Changyoon's even breathing, and immediately knew that the older boy had gone to sleep. He closed his own eyes not too long after, muttering a soft 'sleep well' before drifting to sleep.

 

 

"Minseok."

"Minseok!"

Minseok snapped his eyes open, his eyes adjusting to Changyoon's face hovering above him.

He groaned, draping an arm across his face, "What time is it?" he croaked out.

"It’s five thirty, the others are having dinner." Changyoon answered.

Minseok finally sat up, eyes squinting a bit and blinking tiredly.

"I'm still sleepy, I don't want to get up." Minseok whined, arm shooting to pull Changyoon down beside him and burying his face on the older boy's neck.

"But they're waiting for us." Changyoon giggled, but he made no move to stand up. It was silent for a few minutes, just the sound of both of them breathing could be heard. Minseok almost fell back to sleep again till they heard the door opening and saw a figure step in.

It's Jaeyoung.

"Hey lovebirds, sorry to disturb you both, but dinner’s ready and the others are already halfway done so if you don't want to end up eating instant noodles, i suggest you two to hurry up." Jaeyoung gave them a playful smirk before leaving the room.

Minseok felt his face heating up as he backed away, looking away from Changyoon as an attempt to hide his flushed face.

The younger finally looked up at Changyoon again when he felt himself calm down a bit. Before Changyoon completely turned around he swore to god he saw a pink color dusting the boy's cute cheeks. He felt his insides melt and his heart flutter. Changyoon is really adorable.

But then, he saw Changyoon turn around, crawling on him with a look that he couldn’t quite place.

Minseok blinked, confused. "Hyung, wha-" Before he can finish his sentence and process what's happening, he feels something soft touch his cheeks. It was so quick that Minseok didn't even realize it had happened. He didn't even hear the door being closed.

Minseok sat there unmoving for a full minute, before lifting a hand up to his cheeks, fingers hovering above the spot Changyoon had kissed.

Changyoon just kissed him. On the cheek.

He buried his face in his hands in realization, face burning up again as he tried his best to calm down his heartbeat.

He stood up, heading towards the door and went downstairs with the biggest grin he could ever wear.

"What's up with you?" Hyojin asked, eyebrows furrowing as he stared at the youngest curiously.

"Nothing." Minseok answered, grin unwavering.

 

 

Later that day, after showering and preparing to go to bed, he ran towards Changyoon and pecked his cheek too, leaving the flustered boy behind and laughing when he heard him yell.

"Yah, Minseok! Get back here!" Minseok looked back and winked at Changyoon.

He laughed again when he saw him flush even more.

“Hyung is so cute!”

Minseok bit his lip to stop himself from grinning like a fool. It didn't work.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading <3


End file.
